For the Rest of My Life
by chandagates
Summary: FOR SNAPE DAY 2013


**For the Rest of my life.**

**Disclaimer** : Severus Snape dan tokoh-tokoh bersangkutan hanya milik JK Rowling seorang.

**Summary** : Bagaimanakah kisah hidup seorang Potion Master Severus Snape? For SNAPE DAY 2013

-oooo00oooo-

Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku memandangimu dari kejauhan dari balik semak-semak sementara kau sedang bermain dengan kakakmu. Aku sadar jika anak aku tak pantas bermain denganmu. Kau cantik, anggun bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari surga, sedangkan aku anak kurus kering berpakaian lusuh dan kebesaran. Lebih mirip seorang peri rumah.

Tapi kau mengubah pandanganku terhadap diriku sendiri, kau berkata jika aku memiliki apa yang tidak dimiliki orang lain, kau bilang padaku jika aku tak seburuk kelihatannya. Kau bahkan satu-satunya anak yang mau bersahabat dengan orang sepertiku. Kau tidak memandang perbedaan diantara kita. Kau tidak melihatku dari luar, tetapi dari hati. Saat itu juga aku mulai merasakan hidup yang lebih baik dibanding hari-hari ku sebelumnya. Aku masih ingat saat aku bercerita tentang dunia sihir kepadamu, kau mendengarkannya dengan sangat serius seolah kau juga ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka. Begitu pula dengan ku.

Surat panggilan dari Hogwart pun datang, aku senang sekali karena aku akan meninggalkan rumahku yang menyedihkan itu dan datang kedunia –sihir– yang sudah lama kunanti itu. Ah, hampir saja aku lupa, bagaimana dengannya? Pasti dia akan senang sekali melihatnya. Aku berlari menuju tempat seperti biasa. Tempat dimana kita bermain. Kau juga berlari saat itu sambil melambai-lambaikan surat –dari Albus Dumbledore– itu. Aku berhenti dan melihatmu berlari sambil tersenyum bahagia tiba-tiba kau sudah memelukku. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kualami ini.

Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Tidak, aku tidak bermimpi! Ini nyata! Dia memelukku sekarang! Aku membalas pelukan itu sambil tersenyum.

**Aku senang kau mendapatkannya juga.**

Aku berharap kau masuk asrama yang sama denganku, tapi itu tak sesuai harapanku. Kau masuk di Gryffindor dan aku di Slytherin. Tetapi kau tetap dan masih mau bersahabat dengan aku, walaupun tak sedekat dulu lagi. Aku tak percaya jika asrama bodoh itu memisahkan kita berdua, memperjauh jarak diantara kita. Apalagi kedekatanmu dengan James Arogan Potter sialan itu. Semakin lama kau semakin dekat dengannya dan semakin jauh dariku.

Aku benar-benar menyesal saat kata-kata keparat itu meluncur dari mulutku, aku sudah berulang kali minta maaf kepadamu, tetapi kau terus saja menolak mentah-mentah permintaan maafku. Aku tau jika perbuatan itu takkan pernah –dimaafkan- dan termaafkan. Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku rasanya ingin mengakhiri hidupku saat itu juga.

Hari kelulusan pun tiba, saat itu aku benar-benar nekat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ini. Mengungkapkan perasaan yang bertahun-tahun menyiksaku. Aku berlari menuju asrama mu, tetapi apa yang kulihat?

Aku melihat James Arogan Potter sialan itu melamarmu. Dan kau meng-iyakannya, kau menerimanya. Aku sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat itu. Aku terduduk –terjatuh- disana. Air mata ini seakan tak dapat ditahan lagi, bulir-bulir bening itu menetes dipipiku. Hatiku hancur sekali saat itu. Berkeping-keping dan takkan pernah bisa disatukan lagi.

Aku marah pada diriku sendiri, aku benci kepada diriku sendiri, jika aku tidak menyebut kata –mudblood- sialan itu, pasti kau sudah ada di dekapanku. Menikah denganku dan bahagia bersama. Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, semua itu murni kesalahanku. Karena saking emosinya, akupun membeberkan semua ramalan Trelawney tentang anak yang akan lahir akhir bulan Juli kepada Pangeran Kegelapan. Yaitu anakmu dengan Potter Sialan itu. Aku mendengar jika pangeran kegelapan akan membunuh anak itu dan keluargamu aku memohon agar Pangeran Kegelapan tidak membunuhmu, tetapi dia tidak mendengarkan aku.

Akhirnya datang ke Albus. aku meminta dan memohon kepada Albus, aku memohon dengan segenap hati agar Albus mau membantuku melindungimu. Aku tak perduli jika Potter itu mati aku tak perduli jika anakmu itu mati. Yang terpenting bagiku, kau selamat. Tetapi kau mempercayai orang yang salah, tikus Pettigrew keparat itu telah menghianatimu. Ia membocorkan smua nya kepada Pangeran Kegelapan.

**Pangeran kegelapan membunuh mu.**

Aku datang terlambat, aku tak sempat menyelamatkan hidupmu yang berharga itu. Saat aku tiba, kau sudah terbujur kaku disana, tak bergerak. Pangeran kegelapan telah meluncurkan mantra tak termaafkan itu.

Aku melihatmu sudah terbujur kaku, dan tak bernyawa lagi. Betapa aku hancur sehancur hancurnya, sakit sesakit-sakitnya. Aku kehilagan kekuatan ku untuk menyangga kaki aku kehilangan semua harapanku untuk melihatmu tersenyum. Aku memelukmu, pelukan yang terakhir. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukanmu, aku tak percaya jika ini akan terjadi. Aku benar-benar kehilangan wanita yang membuat hidupku begitu berarti. Aku sungguh menyesal dengan semua ini. Andai saja jika aku tidak membocorkan ramalan Trelawney kepada dark Lord kau pasti takkan bernasib buruk seperti ini. Jika saja aku datang lebih awal kau pasti bisa melarikan diri dan aku yang akan mati. Kau akan selamat jika aku datang lebih awal.

**Aku benar-benar menyesal.**

Aku pun berniat untuk mendatangi Albus dan aku memintanya untuk menghukumku, mengurungu di Azkaban. Aku menyerahkan tongkatku, dan aku memintanya untuk mematahkannya. Tetapi Albus malah memberiku kesempatan, ia memintaku untuk membantu –Albus- melindungi anakmu dan menjadikanku guru ramuan di Hogwart. Sebelumnya aku menolak. Karena kupikir Dark Lord telah musnah. Tetapi aku salah Dark Lord belum musnah untuk selamanya. Karena saat ia akan musnah, ia mencari satu-satunya 'tempat' atau makhluk hidup untuk jiwanya. Yaitu anakmu sendiri.

Aku takkan pernah mau melindungi anak dari Potter sialan itu. Tetapi, Albus mengingatkanku, dia juga anakmu. Dia juga memiliki mata sepertimu. Mata hijau indah yang pernah menghiasi hari-hariku dulu. Mata itu milik cinta pertama dan terakhirku yaitu kau.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, aku masih tenggelam oleh rasa bersalah olehku. Aku masih belum bisa menghapus rasa cintaku pada mu. Pada saatnya tiba dimana anak itu tiba di Hogwart. Aku memandang anak itu dari kejauhan, tetapi apa yang dikatakan Albus benar, anakmu memiliki matamu.

Aku juga masih ingat betul saat Quirrell memantrai sapu anakmu, hingga dia akan terjatuh dari ketinggian. Aku berusaha mengucap mantra penangkal agar anakmu bisa selamat. Tetapi anakmu dan teman-temannya malah menganggap aku yang ingin mencelakai anakmu. Tetapi aku tak peduli dengan itu.

Ah, masih banyak sekali dan yang paling ku ingat. Saat itu aku sedang mengajarinya Occlumens agar pikirannya tidak dimasuki oleh Voldemort. Tetapi itu gagal total, karena ia mengira jika aku akan membuka pikirannya agar dimasuki Voldemort. Aku sangat marah ketika anakmu malah melihat masalalu ku yang kelam.

Ditahun ke enam, Narcissa dan Bellatrix mendatangi rumahku. Narcissa memintaku untuk melindungi Malfoy Jr, dan menggantikan tugasnya jika ia tak sanggup melakukan tugasnya dari Voldemort. Tetapi aku telah melakukan Sumpah-tak-terlanggar jika aku bersedia melakukan atau menggantikan tugas yang diberikan Voldemort kepada Malfoy Jr. Ah, ya aku akhirnya mendapatkan posisi yang selama ini aku idam-idamkan. Albus mempercayakan subjek –Pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam- itu kepada ku. Aku melihat anakmu kecewa karena aku memegang subyek favoritnya.

Akhirnya tugas yang diberikan Albus –dan juga Voldemort- telah tiba. Aku mau tak mau harus membunuh Albus. Dia satu-satunya orang yang mempercayaiku luar dalam, dia satu-satunya orang mau mendengarkan keluh kesahku. Dan yang terpenting, dia yang mengerti bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu dan anakmu. Aku sungguh marah kepada diriku. Aku telah membunuh satu-satunya orang yang paling ku hormati dan yang sudah kuanggap sebagai ayahku sendiri. aku sedih, marah, dan aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri saat itu. Bagaimanapun itu adalah tugas Albus untukku. Aku harus memenuhinya, karena aku telah berjanji kepada nya untuk melakukan apapun untuknya, sebagai balasan perlindungannya kepada anakmu dulu.

Hari itu pun tiba, hari dimana Voldemort akan menyerang dan membunuh anakmu. Aku pun tahu jika aku akan mati malam ini. Hanya satu tugas yang harus aku selesaikan sebelum aku mati, yaitu jika anak mu harus mati, dan Voldemort sendiri yang harus melakukannya. Albus memberitahu kan itu kepada ku –sebelum dia mati-.

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka, aku melindunginya susah payah hanya agar anak itu bisa mati disaat yang tepat. Aku marah pada Albus, ia membesarkan anak itu seperti seekor kambing yang akan disembelih.

Ya, aku sudah menyayangi anak mu itu. Rasa sayang itu telah muncul, karena rasa cintaku kepadamu. Dan aku sudah tak memperdulikan dia anak potter ataupun tidak.

Voldemort membunuhku. Dia menyuruh ular kesayangannya –Nagini- itu untuk membunuhku. Ular itu mematuk ku dileherku, hingga aku mengalami pendarahan. Anak itu datang membuka jubah ghaib nya dan menutup leherku yang sedang pendarahan itu.

Aku meminta anak itu untuk mengambil ingatan –air mata- ku. Aku meminta anakmu membawa ingatan itu ke pensieve. Untuk menyelesaikan tugasku yang terakhir.

**Aku mati Lils. Aku sudah pergi menyusulmu. **

Aku datang menyusulmu disana. Aku datang ketempat mu agar aku bisa melihatmu lagi. Melihat senyum yang sudah belasan tahun tak kulihat.

_Lily? After all this time ? _

_"Always."_

**A/N :** Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ini fanfic pertama saya buat Snape Day. Alurnya kecepatan ya? Terus ada yang OOC *mungkin*.

Jujur saya gak pede nge-post ff ini. #nangis# ini buruk banget sumpah. Typo, kepo(?) dan banyak lagi. Mohon bantuan dan sarannya ya dengan me-**REVIEW **fic ini. Mau nge-FLAME juga gak papa, asalkan membangun. mohon maaf banget kalo mengecewakan *sujud2

Satu lagi, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU SEEEVVVVVVV :** #HUG

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ****_AMBUDAFF _**** YANG UDAH MENGAJAK SAYA IKUT SNAPE DAY EVENT. #HUG**


End file.
